Electricity grids generally comprise a variety of energy sources that produce electric power according to various schedules. Efforts to inject market forces to better balance supply and demand have resulted in a move away from flat rate pricing to prices based on demand vs. supply cost and availability. For example, base load power is generally the lowest priced power and available 24/7; however, base load power stations generally also must operate and produce power on a 24/7 basis. As such, at night when demand may be lowest but base load power stations are still producing power, pricing may be substantially low. Furthermore, renewable sources of power such as wind turbines may produce power with great variability and may produce power during times of low demand such as late at night. By lower pricing during times of low demand, a utility company may encourage increased consumption to balance demand to supply.